Peppermint tea
by Dagron
Summary: A grown Chibi-Usa comes to pay mama-Ikuko one last visit.


Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi.  
Notes: Written 28th April 2007, and am purposefully ignoring manga!Chibi-usa's age problem.  
Theme: Peppermint, for the sm-monthly community at Livejournal.

**Peppermint tea.**

The sunshine dappled the room in warm golds and reds as they sat at the table, basking in the late afternoon light. The soothing sound of the wind chimes gently dancing in the breeze was all they could hear. On the surface before them were plates with cookies that would give you courage ten-fold and sweets that could not wait to melt on the tongue.

But what she had missed, what really made the occasion feel so memorable and pleasurable was the smell of the peppermint tea cooling between her hands. She had had many a similar tea in that room, at that very table, seated on that same cushion. Usually she would be arguing with the girl her mother had been, as if they were sisters. Sometimes it had been with her uncle-to-be Shingo, who, when he forgot how much being nice to Chibi-Usa would irritate his sister, would sometimes treat her as the annoying cousin who'd stolen his rightful place as youngest as the household. Often it had been in company of Ikuko-Mama, Kenji-Papa or some friends, like Momo-chan or Hotaru-chan.

This was probably one of the first times it felt so lonely for her in that room.  
With a sigh, she lowered her head to her tea, taking in the scent, taking in the feeling of the room, the atmosphere, making sure to commit everything to memory so she would never forget these happy times.

Today would be the last time she ever had tea in the Tsukino household.

When she opened her eyes again, it was with a smile, a resigned yet happy one. This might be the end of one line of good times, but it was also the start of another.  
"You want to try some, Diana?" asked Chibi-Usa, no longer as small as her name suggested.  
The small grey cat looked up guiltily from the seventeen year old princess's cup. Though she didn't respond affirmatively, she hadn't made any attempt to deny such a wish either.  
"Here you go," said her friend and mistress, pouring some of the tea into the saucer, allowing the young cat to lap it up more easily while still being able to sip some at the same time. Diana voiced her thanks before partaking in the peppermint drink. This would be the young cat's last visit here too.

Steps were heard in the corridor. Tsukino Ikuko came into the room, phone in hand, muttering to herself.

"Sorry for leaving you on your own dear. Helping Usagi and her friends to organise her wedding is a technical nightmare. The girl has no notion of what the word reasonable means." The smile that crept unto the mother's face as she mentioned the upcoming event of her daughter's happiness betrayed any notion that she resented being harassed... even if her husband Kenji was pulling his hairs out.

"Oh it's fine Ikuko-mama, don't worry about it," said Chibi-Usa, who'd heard the details of her mother's magical wedding ceremony over a hundred times. She had no doubts that a lot of work was being put into it.

Ikuko paused, as if surprised. Then her eyes twinkled in joy as she replied.  
"My, look at you. You've grown so fast, yet you still call me that. Cute."

Chibi-Usa grinned up at her as she took a bite from a cookie. She couldn't imagine calling her anything else... After all, where she came from, she...  
The princess sighed as she recalled the reason behind her visit. This was her time for goodbyes.

"Ikuko-mama?" she said. "There's something I need to tell you. I... I didn't come here to attend Usagi's wedding. I... can't be there."

The older woman, who had just sat down beside her, kept her hand still upon the phone she had just put down.  
"You can't?" she asked, her brow creased in puzzlement.

"My parents," she said, hoping the feelings overwhelming her weren't going to affect her rendition of the story she had prepared, "are moving to a country far far away from here. They're leaving tomorrow. I'm going with them."

"Really? They can't make it either? Surely they received the invitation too? Can't they wait another..."

"They can't change the date. I'm sorry Ikuko-mama, but as much as I would love to be there," hell, she had dreamed of being at such a wedding all her childhood, "I just can't be. It's a one-time only trip." A one-last-time only trip.

"... Does Usagi know?"

Chibi-Usa nodded. Even if she hadn't told Usagi outright, she was sure Puu could explain. Not only was she turning eighteen the morrow, meaning she would have to take on her full royal duties and no longer time travel, but part of her had already been at that wedding.

"Also... I might never be able to come back and visit." She added in a small voice.

"Right," said Ikuko. Calmly she took a sip of her own peppermint flavoured tea. After a while she spoke. "I guess you'll want to take some of your belongings you had left here with you... And there I was thinking you'd be staying the month. Here follow me. I believe I might have a special souvenir in mind for you to take."

With a complicit if resigned smile, Ikuko invited Chibi-Usa to follow her out of the room. Chibi-Usa did so. With a soft sigh, Diana followed, leaving what was left of the peppermint tea to perfume the room.

_**End**._


End file.
